<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Taking Charge (NSFW) by MyAliasIsLynn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24809149">Taking Charge (NSFW)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyAliasIsLynn/pseuds/MyAliasIsLynn'>MyAliasIsLynn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blowjobs, F/M, NSFW, baby’s first blowjob, giving head</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 07:22:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>852</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24809149</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyAliasIsLynn/pseuds/MyAliasIsLynn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is NOT exactly my best work, but I’ve been real fixated on giving everyone’s favorite Captain a blowjob lately, so hope y’all enjoy!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>CT-7567 | Rex/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>83</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Taking Charge (NSFW)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You and the Captain had been sneaking around for awhile now, but tonight, something was different, and you both knew it. The kissing was </span>
  <span class="s2">deeper </span>
  <span class="s1">than usual, perhaps it was the adrenaline of not dying in today’s fight, but tonight, you both knew, was going somewhere.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As your kissing continued, you began walking him backwards towards your bed. Out of the two of you, you were more.. experienced, so you figured you’d guide things a bit. Your hands found the bottom of his top, your fingertips just barely grazing his abs - he shuddered, and you smirked against his lips before pulling back just enough to speak. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Take this off?” You asked softly, innocently, tugging at the shirt, which was gone in an instant. “Sit,” You gestured to the bed behind him, and with a quirked eyebrow, Rex sat. Secretly, you’d hoped tonight would be </span>
  <span class="s2">the </span>
  <span class="s1">night, so you’d had some dark blue lingerie under your clothes - clothes which you were now slowly, sensually, stripping off. You straddled him once the clothes were gone, eagerly kissing him again. Then your lips were at his neck, sucking hickeys and leaving little bites while you ground your hips against his. A soft moan slipped your lips at the feeling of his hard cock, struggling against his blacks. Rex groaned at the contact, and absentmindedly you found yourself wondering what he’d sound like when he came.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Mmm,” You hummed, your lips kissing slowly along his jaw. “Take these off too?” You pulled at the waistband of his bottoms before standing up to allow him to do just that. The sight of his fully erect cock with a bead of precome at the tip made your mouth water in anticipation - and you thanked the maker that you didn’t have a gag reflex, because you wanted to take </span>
  <span class="s2">all </span>
  <span class="s1">of him. You’d never wanted to give a man a blowjob so badly in your life.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Once again, you had him sit on the edge of the bed, and you dropped to your knees between his strong thighs, your nails lightly raking up and down both of them as you gazed up at your Captain lovingly. “Are you okay with this, love?” You asked, pressing a kiss to the inside of his left thigh, smiling at the way his breath hitched.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Y-Yes, gods yes.” Came his choked out reply. You smiled, pressing a kiss higher up on his inner thigh, then another, switching sides as you did. “Absolutely positive?” You asked teasingly, batting your eyelashes. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Y/N-“ You giggled at his frustration, nipping his flesh instead of kissing this time, resulting in a gasp. As much fun as you were having just keeping him like this, you </span>
  <span class="s2">really </span>
  <span class="s1">wanted to make him cum. You gathered up your hair and held it in one hand. “Hold this for me?” You asked sweetly, and Rex’s hand replaced yours around your hair. “It’s okay if you pull, by the way.” You flirted with a wink before licking a line from the base of his cock to the tip, your eyes fluttering at the sound Rex made. You offered him several more - agonizingly slow - licks, before you wrapped your lips around his impressive length. Rex could’ve sworn he’d died and gone to heaven - you had him so worked up that he’d do positively anything for you in this moment. He’d run away with you if you asked him to right now. You took him deeper with each bob of your head until you eventually had every inch in your mouth, looking up at him with absolute adoration as you were slowly speeding up your pace. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“D-Don’t look at me like... like that while- </span>
  <span class="s2">ahhh...</span>
  <span class="s1">” You’d hummed around him, and it’d caused Rex to throw his head back, pulling on your hair in the process. Your pulled off of him with a pop to give your throat a short break, your hand taking up where your mouth left off as you positioned your lips on the bottom of his cock, where the head meets the shaft, and lightly sucked as you now jerked him off. </span>
  <span class="s2">“Gods, </span>
  <span class="s1">Y/N...” Rex said somewhere between a breath and a moan. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Your Captain like this was a sight to be seen - lust-blown eyes and panting. Your throat be damned - you needed to make him cum, and you needed to do it </span>
  <span class="s2">right now. </span>
  <span class="s1">Your lips once again wrapped around him, and you wasted no time picking up where you’d left off - no longer needing any preparation as you took him deep into your throat almost effortlessly, working up a pace that had Rex a </span>
  <span class="s2">mess - </span>
  <span class="s1">a moaning, whimpering mess. Curses left his lips, some in basic, some in Mando’a, but none of them coherent. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Y/N, I- </span>
  <span class="s2">Kriff, </span>
  <span class="s1">I’m gonna cum.” He choked out, and you kept your dizzying pace until you felt his cock throbbing as he came down your throat. You swallowed around him, not wanting to waste a drop - your eyes rolled back when you swallowed the last of his cum, and Rex decided in that exact moment, that he was going to marry you. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>